Jusqu'au bout de la nuit
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: "Il poussa un soupire tremblant et ouvrit la première boîte, caressant les tissus noires s'y trouvant. Pouvait-il vraiment oser ? " / Yaoi, UA, OOC, PWP donc lemon, exhibitionnisme, travestissement.


**Auteur :** Dokuja HIYAMA ou Angélique C.

**Pairing :** Yahiko/Itachi

**Genre :** Romance, yaoi, UA, PWP (donc lemon), OOC, exhibitionnisme, travestissement.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto (sauf la secrétaire, les clients et les employés du restaurant ainsi que les passants du parc et les footballeurs), les vêtements n'ont aucune marque précise et le scénario (y en a pas, je sais... ) est à moi !

**Résumé :** « Il poussa un soupire tremblant et ouvrit la première boîte, caressant les tissus noires s'y trouvant. Pouvait-il vraiment oser ? »

**Blabla de moi :** Au début, j'étais partie dans un délire BDSM suite à une lecture sur les différentes pratiques de ce milieu (d'où « exhibitionnisme, travestissement » ) mais finalement... J'ai fait quelque chose de beaucoup moins basé sur le relation maître/esclave alors que c'est ce que je voulais au début. Ici, ça a plus l'air d'un jeu entre eux pour pimenter leur relation sexuelle et donc amoureuse. Je n'avais pas pour but de les unir sur le plan amoureux mais ça c'est fait tout seul... Bon, pour le coup, j'ai pas forcément développé leur relation amoureuse mais j'espère tout de même que c'est assez visible.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Jusqu'au bout de la nuit

Itachi Uchiha dînait en compagnie de son frère Sasuke dans un restaurant huppé de la grande ville de Konoha après une journée éreintante à l'entreprise familiale. Ils avaient réservé une table un peu à l'écart, pour qu'ils puissent passer un bon moment ensemble, tranquillement. Autour d'eux, on pouvait entendre les voix faibles de personnes richement habillés et des bruits de vaisselles s'entrechoquant avec timidité mais dominait surtout la musique délivré par le piano. Une jeune fille jouait le concerto pour piano n°25 de Mozart, laissant ses mains caresser doucement les touches du piano. Quand Itachi reçut un message sur son téléphone, le petit son familier l'agaça, pensant que c'était encore sa secrétaire qui lui rappelait de venir plus tôt au travail demain, il avait une réunion importante avec ses subordonnés. Il jeta un regard à son frère et celui-ci, après un soupir, l'autorisa à regarder le message d'un discret hochement de tête.

- Désolé petit frère, fit-il en sortant le gadget de la poche intérieur de la veste de son costume.

- C'est bon, soupira-t-il encore une fois en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait une belle vue sur la ville et ses lumières.

Le grand brun fut surpris et excité en constatant que le message n'était pas de sa secrétaire mais de son amant. Il rougit légèrement et sentit son sexe réagir aux mots sur le petit écran : « Rejoint-moi au parc à 22h30, sur le banc habituel. ». Il regarda l'heure et rangea le portable, continuant ensuite le dîner avec son frère, le temps ne lui manquant pas pour rejoindre l'autre homme.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Itachi se précipita dans la douche, fébrile à l'idée de rejoindre son amant après toute une semaine sans le moindre contact. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le contacter, alors il avait seulement attendus avec soumission qu'il lui fasse signe. Ce message sans émotion l'avait terriblement excité, il savait que la nuit allait être agréable avec lui et il n'avait qu'une hâte : se retrouver dans ses bras puissants.

Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau tiède et prit une noisette de shampoing dans le creux de sa paume et voulus s'en frotter le crâne mais se rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas enlever le fin élastique noir qui retenait ses longs cheveux fins en une queue basse. Il l'arrache avec hâte et massa son cuire chevelue et toute la longueur de ses cheveux. Il rinça rapidement ses cheveux et les lava encore une fois avec l'après-shampoing, lavant ensuite énergiquement son corps plusieurs fois. Il sortit plus tard de la douche entièrement sec et les cheveux séché et bien coiffé.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire et se mit à genoux pour prendre deux boîtes qu'il avait placé au fond du meuble. Refermant la porte, il alla s'assoir sur son lit, songeur, posant les boîtes prés de lui. Pouvait-il vraiment oser ? Il fantasmait de ça depuis quelques temps déjà mais n'arrivait pas à se lancer, sa fierté d'homme l'en empêchant. Il poussa un soupire tremblant et ouvrit la première boîte, caressant les tissus noires s'y trouvant. Décidé, il se releva et laissa le peignoir glisser au sol et prit le vêtement féminin, l'enfilant sur sa taille fine. Il utilisa ensuite les portes-jarretelles pour attaché ses bas en dentelles. Il prit la petite culotte et la mit, frémissant de plaisir rien qu'à l'idée de porter un sous vêtement féminin. Il profita encore quelques instants de la sensation de la fine culotte sur son intimité et attrapa la jupe taille haute en cuire, elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et mettait ses longues et fines jambes en valeur. Il prit ensuite la chemise à jabot en mousseline de soie, appréciant sa douceur sur ses bras. Il attacha soigneusement les boutons et rentra la chemise dans la jupe, donnant à sa silhouette une allure un peu stricte. Il caressa doucement la peau découverte par le décolleté et se contempla longuement dans le grand miroir de l'armoire, tournant sur lui même et virevoltant face à elle pour se regarder sous tout les angles. La tenue entièrement noire lui allait à merveille. Il aimait beaucoup le spectacle de ce corps enserré dans ses vêtements inhabituels.

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers son lit et s'assit encore une fois. Prenant l'autre boîte sur ses genoux, il l'ouvrit et prit dans ses mains une des chaussures qui y reposait. C'était des derbys en daim noir à petits talons aiguilles. Itachi avait inséré à la place du lacet classique un ruban rouge sombre dont le nœud donnait une allure précieuse à ses pieds. Il marcha longuement face à la glace, détaillant sa démarche chaloupé. Il se donna le temps de se réhabituer aux talons, marchant avec précaution au début mais prenant rapidement de l'assurance. Il rangea les boîtes et alla vers la commode et se baissa jusqu'au dernier tiroir de gauche. Il en tira une boite rouge à motifs abstrait plus sombre. Plusieurs écrins de velours y reposaient, il prit celle qui était tout au fond de la boîte. Celui-ci renfermait un ensemble de collier et bracelets que lui avait offert son amant. Le collier de chien était large et en cuire noir, un lourd anneau de fer pendait en son centre et sur l'attache était gravé le nom de l'homme qui lui avait offert ce bijou érotique. Il mit aussi les bracelets de force cloutés, elles aussi en cuir noir et marquées du même nom que le collier.

Allant à la salle de bain, il plaça le peignoir sale dans la panier prévu à cet effet et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir une petite trousse de maquillage. Il ne voulait pas trop en faire, il se mit simplement un trait de crayon à la racine de ses cils inférieurs et un peu de gloss brillant sur ses lèvres pour les rendre un peu plus charnues. Il coiffa ses longs cheveux, défaisant les nœuds restant avec soin et les laissa détaché, son amant aimant les agripper au niveau de sa nuque durant leur ébats. Il revint à la commode dans sa chambre et rangea la boite à bijoux. Il ouvrit un autre tiroir et en sortit de grandes lunettes de soleil cachant la moitié de son visage, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement qu'on le reconnaisse dans la nuit déjà bien entamée. Il prit dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet la bague aux initiales de son amant et l'enfila à son majeur, poussant un long soupir lourd de désir.

Il était prêt à sortir. Il alla chercher une veste noir en cuir. Elle lui arrivait aux genoux et était faite sur-mesure, épousant ses formes avec délicatesses. Il la sortit délicatement de la housse de vêtement et l'enfila, enserrant la ceinture autour de sa taille avec fermeté. Il réajusta ses lunettes, extirpa ses cheveux de la veste, ferma la porte en sortant et s'en alla rapidement, le claquement des talons rythmant sa marche.

* * *

Yahiko s'installa confortablement sur le banc, plaçant ses bras le long du dossier en bois et écartant largement les jambes. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et regarda les nuages défiler dans le ciel, cachant à sa vue les lointaines étoiles. Un vent léger caressait ses bras et s'infiltrait sous les manches de son tee-shirt, le faisant frissonner un instant. Faisant abstraction du froid l'entourant, il se mit à regarder des footballeurs amateurs jouer sur le terrain un peu plus loin. Autour de lui, une tranquille semi-obscurité laissait à peine dévoiler les formes, les deux lampes les plus proches étant cassées. Quelques rares personnes passaient encore devant lui, le remarquant à peine où s'enfuyant rapidement, se trompant sur son identité. Bientôt, sa vue fut bouchée par une veste féminine. Il baissa d'abord son regard vers les jolies jambes, appréciant leurs fines formes. Remontant son regard, il tomba nez à nez avec son reflet blafard dans les lunettes de son vis-à-vis.

Sans la moindre expression sur son visage, il fixa les lunettes, refusant de parler à Itachi sans qu'il ne sache ce qui se passait au fond de lui, dans ses pupilles sombres. Une main délicate sortit de la poche droite de la veste et enleva les grandes lunettes de soleil. Si son visage était impassible, ses yeux reflétait la joie qu'il éprouvait d'être en sa présence. Il fixait le visage du roux avec gourmandise, s'impatientant de son silence. De longues minutes passèrent ; il voulait entendre sa voix, qu'il lui dise n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi. Il souffla dans un soupir gémissant :

- Maître...

Yahiko ne réagit pas, le regardant toujours dans ses yeux sombres, attendant de le mener au bout de sa patience. Itachi se mit à haleter doucement sous la puissance de son regard, il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux même s'il le souhaitait fortement. Être _ainsi_ exposé à son regard de glace le gênait grandement mais il tint bon, il ne voulait pas être aussi faible. Le roux ouvrit alors les lèvres et murmura doucement les règles de ce soir :

- Tu ne me touches ni ne m'embrasses.

Voyant qu'Itachi fermait les yeux, déçus, il ajouta, moqueur :

- Tu connais les conséquences si tu désobéis n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Maître, souffla-t-il.

- Détache la ceinture de ta veste et assis-toi sur moi, ordonna-t-il.

Itachi s'exécuta. Il défit le nœud de la ceinture et écarta les pans du vêtement. Il mit ensuite un genoux sur le banc prés de la hanche de Yahiko et fit de même de l'autre côté avant de s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Il avait tellement envie de toucher le roux qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre. Il regardait les lèvres de Yahiko avec insistance tout en empêchant ses mains d'aller à la rencontre de la peau tentatrice.

- Tu sais quoi faire, fit Yahiko d'un ton neutre en soufflant doucement sur son visage.

Itachi releva les yeux jusqu'aux siens, un peu perdu. Il le regardait d'un air désespéré, trop d'émotion faisant naître une boule désagréable dans sa gorge. Yahiko leva le bras du dossier où il était posé et vint caresser la joue du brun, enfreignant lui-même sa propre règle.

- Respire Itachi, tu ne crains rien avec moi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Le touché sur la joue d'Itachi le calma, il ferma les yeux et appuya plus fortement sur la large paume, sa respiration saccadée se calmant progressivement. Le sentant prêt, Yahiko retira sa main et reposa son bras sur le dossier.

- Commence maintenant, claqua sa voix.

Itachi l'observa un moment, les expressions de son visages devenues plus calmes. Il leva la main comme pour caresser l'autre mais arrêta son geste et ferma les yeux douloureusement en se souvenant des règles de ce soir. Yahiko sourit en coin, le défiant de finir son geste. Itachi baissa simplement les yeux et reposa sagement sa main sur sa cuisse. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et attendit que le passant disparaisse pour diriger ses mains lentement vers le jean du roux. Il défit la ceinture et l'enleva complètement, la posant négligemment sur le banc, mais elle glissa par terre, tombant dans l'herbe dans un petit bruit métallique. Il défit le bouton et baissa la braguette, en prolongeant au maximum la descente. Il baissa le boxer gris foncé et sortit le membre à demi excité de Yahiko. Celui-ci se laissait faire presque indifféremment, ne laissant aucun soupir ou gémissement franchir ses lèvres hermétiquement closes.

Un mouvement de pompe commença sur le sexe du roux, le faisant bander assez rapidement, ses hormones répondant à l'érotisme d'Itachi. Il promenait sa main sur son sexe avec régularité, resserrant parfois légèrement sa prise pour lui donner plus de plaisir. Son visage s'était décrispé et montrait plus librement le plaisir qui montait en lui. Alors que le pré-sperme se mettait à couler, Itachi massa le gland avant de relever les hanches pour remonter la jupe sur sa taille et enlever sa culotte. Comme cette dernière opération était un peu embêtante, Yahiko saisit le bord du sous-vêtement et tira violent, le déchirant facilement.

- Ah ! Cria doucement Itachi de surprise en se laissant retomber sur les cuisses du roux.

Le petit cri aigu d'une jeune fille apeuré lui fit écho, des pas précipités suivant.

- Hé bien, tu fais déjà fuir les passants à ce stade là ? Rit Yahiko.

Le brun rougit violemment, excité par le bruit des pas de la jeune fille qu'il distinguait encore. Il reprit le membre en main et l'enduisit du liquide séminal qui coulait du gland. Il releva encore les hanches et les approcha de celles de son amant. Ayant besoin d'un appuie, il plaça sa main entre les barreaux de bois du dossier et y pesa de son poids. L'autre main alla manipuler le sexe de Yahiko pour le guider vers son anus. Une fois le gland mit en contact avec son entrée, il prit une pause pour prendre une grande inspiration et se baissa brusquement, s'empalant violemment sur le membre épais jusqu'à la garde. Tandis que le geste faisait suffoquer un moment Yahiko, Itachi poussa un long cri de douleur, quelques larmes s'échappant malgré lui de ses yeux.

Il plaça fébrilement sa main au même endroit que la première, de l'autre côté du buste du roux et se mit immédiatement en mouvement, serrant les dents pour éviter de produire des sons indécents. La brulure vive en lui le rendait fou, il s'empalait sur le membre avec de plus en plus de violence et de rapidité, aimant se sentir écarté par Yahiko. Tout à coup, il s'agrippa au dossier et cambra le dos, rejetant la tête avec vivacité en arrière et gémissant bruyamment : Yahiko, par un coup de hanche bien placé, venait d'attendre sa prostate de plein fouet. Itachi recommença le mouvement mais ne fit que frôler la glande. Il recommença encore mais Yahiko bougea légèrement des hanches pour lui éviter d'atteindre ce qu'il voulait. Le jeu continua encore un moment sous le sourire moqueur du roux et les lourds halètements du brun. Frustré, Itachi laissa échappé un sanglot et supplia l'autre de le faire jouir.

Yahiko attrapa les hanches d'Itachi et les releva, se retirant complètement de son antre chaud sous ses yeux ébahis. Une fois tout les deux debout, il entoura la taille du jeune brun et le tira avec lui vers les abîmes des arbres épais derrière eux. Il le poussa violemment contre le tronc d'un arbre centenaire, le tourna pour qu'il soit face à l'écorce et lui arracha sa veste, se fichant du craquement inquiétant que le geste produisit. Il écarta ses fesses sans délicatesse et le remplit encore de son imposante présence.

- C'est si bon d'être en toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille après un gémissement de plaisir.

Yahiko plaça ses mains contre le tronc de chaque côté de la tête du brun et commença à se déhancher langoureusement en lui, effleurant à peine sa prostate à chaque poussée. Itachi haletait et gémissait en continue, la plaisir montant jusqu'à la limite du supportable sans pourtant le faire jouir. Il essayait bien de répondre aux coups de hanches du roux, voulant l'inciter à donner des coups de boutoir plus rapide et violent mais il n'avait pratiquement aucune liberté de mouvement, ne pouvant qu'accepter ce que l'autre voulait bien lui donner.

- Anh... Ya-Yahikoooh... Maître... Maître !

- Hum ? Fit-il prés de son oreille.

- S'il vous plaît, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

- « S'il vous plaît » quoi ? Demanda-il, joueur.

- Ah... Vous le savez bien... Hum...

- Non, je ne sais pas.

Itachi se mit à sangloter, ce jeu l'agaçait. Il prit de grandes inspirations et geignit faiblement, rougissant de ses mots :

- Prenez-moi plus vite... Et... Hum... Plus fort, han...

Yahiko rit, il n'allait pas permettre que ce soit si facile.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, mentit-il, jouant de son souffle sur l'oreille du brun.

- Menteur, souffla Itachi en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Pilonne-moi putain Yahi' ! Râla-t-il.

- Ne soit pas si mal poli, continua le roux.

Itachi se mit à pleurer, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues et s'échouant contre les volants de sa chemise. Il serra les poings, frissonnant de plaisir et de douleur à la fois. Yahiko sortit alors de son intimité et se rengaina avec force, décontenançant Itachi et lui coupant le souffle, ayant heurter sa prostate violemment. La contraction que le geste provoqua autour du membre du roux le fit gémir. Ainsi continua leur corps à corps, comme le souhaitait Itachi. Yahiko le prenait contre cet arbre tel un animal, touchant sa prostate avec de plus en plus de force et de rapidité, le faisant crier son plaisir sans retenue dans le lieu publique. Son sexe, à chaque mouvement de Yahiko, frottait durement contre l'écorce, lui procurant plus de plaisir encore.

Itachi était au bord de la jouissance, il le sentait, le plaisir était trop grand, il allait bientôt jouir. Ses cris devenant de plus en plus aigus, signe avant coureur de l'orgasme proche. Il fallait qu'il se raccroche à quelque chose pour ne pas complètement sombrer. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux lourds et vit la main halé du roux. Les doigts puissants s'appuyaient sur l'épaisse écorce comme ils pouvaient, glissant parfois, et les veines de l'avant-bras ressortaient par à coup, au fur et à mesure de ses allées et venues en lui. Une envie folle montait en lui : celle de mordre cet avant-bras. Et il le fit. Il plaça une main sur les muscles en mouvements et approcha son visage du poignet du roux, léchant une large parcelle de peau avant d'y planter les dents.

Quand Yahiko sentit la langue chaude sur son poignet, il n'avait pas tout de suite saisis ce qui se passait, mais quand il vit les dents mordre sa chair, il avait fermé les yeux dans une grimace douloureuse et s'était maudit des règles stupides qu'il instaurait. Mais c'était le jeu, il ne pouvait y échapper. Il fit deux grands pas en arrière, pantelant, se soustrayant volontairement à l'orgasme pourtant si proche. Il s'appuya sur le dossier du banc et observa Itachi. Celui-ci, après un cri de surprise, était tombé à genoux, tremblant. Il se recroquevilla et le chercha du regard, pleurnichant en geignant son nom et le suppliant de ne pas le laisser comme ça.

- Yahiko... Yahiko, s'il te plait, reviens. Yahiko... Yahiko, Yahiko...

Il s'accrochait à son nom comme un naufragé à une bouée. Il murmurait des choses obscènes pour l'inciter à revenir en lui, pour qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé. Il avait besoin de jouir, tellement besoin !

- Yahiko... Yahiko... Yahiko...

Son nom ainsi murmuré, geint, grogné, chuchoté et gémit rendait Yahiko fou. Le veine de son sexe battait furieusement, l'incitant à aller donné au brun ce qu'il désirait. Mais les règles sont ce qu'elles sont, Itachi sera ainsi frustré autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour qu'il le comprenne.

Itachi s'appuya difficilement sur ses bras et s'assit contre l'arbre, écartant les jambes au maximum. Il savait que Yahiko le regardait les yeux ébahit de le voir prendre une telle initiative, il pouvait voir ses yeux luire dans l'obscurité. Il adopta une expression provocante sur le visage et s'enfonça deux doigts dans l'anus, gémissant sous les sensations qu'il se procurait.

- J'aimerai tellement que ce soit toi Yahiko, là, au fond de moi, touchant... Hum... Ma... Ah... Ma prostate... Ah...

La résistance du roux partie en fumée à ces mots. Il avança rapidement vers l'autre et lui attrapa la cheville pour le tirer brusquement vers lui et l'allonger dans l'herbe. Il se laissa tomber entre ses jambes et, attrapant ses hanches, le pénétra de toute sa longueur, gémissant de concert avec le brun. Ses coups de hanches étaient bestiaux, les menant tout deux jusqu'à la jouissance maintenant inévitable. Dans les derniers instants de plaisir, Yahiko empoigna la verge d'Itachi et le masturba au même rythme que ses allées et venues en lui. Celui-ci, n'y tenant plus, jouit dans un grand cri de plaisir, des tâches blanches apparaissant de manière irrégulière devant ses yeux alors qu'il serrait l'herbe sous lui dans une poigne dure. La rude contraction de son intimité sur le membre de Yahiko le fit gémir longuement, quelques coups de hanches supplémentaires dans les pulsations de son anus l'aidant finalement à atteindre l'orgasme.

Essoufflé, Yahiko tomba prés de son amant, le prenant contre lui et lui caressant tendrement la tête en reprenant un rythme de respiration normal. Itachi redescendit lui aussi de l'orgasme et passa sa main sous le tee-shirt du roux, dessinant paresseusement des ronds sur ses abdominaux prononcés. Il s'appuya sur un coude et se pencha vers la bouche de Yahiko, l'embrassant enfin, le ballet doux et lent l'excitant malgré l'éjaculation encore proche. Rompant le baiser, il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule du roux et chuchota :

- J'ai encore envie de toi...

- Ah putain non, murmura en réponse Yahiko.

Itachi rit et lui pinça un téton en représailles, rejetant la faute sur lui ; après tout, il ne l'avait pas appelé durant toute une semaine.

- Je ne le referais plus, promit Yahiko en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

- Allons chez moi, on a une nuit de sexe à finir, fit Itachi en lui souriant, prenant son bras et essayant de le relever.

Mais Yahiko décida de faire le mort, histoire de le taquiner, mais la taquinerie se retourna contre lui puisqu'Itachi décida alors de finir leur nuit ici...

* * *

**Blabla de moi :** C'est ce qui s'appelle donc un premier lemon... J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus et que ça vous a plu malgré tout. Bye.

_Review please ?_ ;D


End file.
